


a little too close for comfort

by nemoterry



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is an innocent angel, Cheating, Kissing, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/pseuds/nemoterry
Summary: He doesn’t feel guilty — Beomgyu is Yeonjun’s boyfriend, not his. He shouldn’t care, so he doesn’t. Plus, if Yeonjun really did want him to stop, they wouldn’t have gone as far enough to make a game out of it with one unspoken rule; not to let anxiety lull you into pulling away.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 74
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoesntshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/gifts).



> listen,,, i dont support cheating, but this concept *chefs kiss* 
> 
> based off the seasons greeting pictures with taejungyu where yeonjun is holding taehyun by the tie 
> 
> this was originally supposed to be yeonjun and beomgyu are dating but yeonjun has his eyes set on taehyun who he already has wrapped around his little finger,,, but it turned to this and i cant complain

_Tip, tip, tip._

The sound of Beomgyu walking resounded amongst the hallway just outside the bedroom so clearly, it almost shook Taehyun with anxiety. But he’s not giving up — not now — not when he’s never lost before. Straining his eyes shut even tighter, he presses himself even closer to Yeonjun, hands gripped tightly on the others’ shoulder, most likely wrinkling his shirt. He knows he’ll be panting out of breath by the time Beomgyu comes in, and maybe Beomgyu will suspect a thing or two, but that’s okay. As long as he doesn’t lose — that’s okay.

Suddenly, Yeonjun lets go, inhaling deeply before letting a shaky breath out. Just to rub the salt in his wound, a carefree smile passes along Taehyun’s face for a fraction of a second, yet he knows Yeonjun saw it nice and clear. Probably settled itself between Yeonjun’s countless other thoughts — probably made Yeonjun want to scream out in frustration later when he goes home. Taehyun liked the thought of that. Of worrying Yeonjun. The doorknob wiggles — and Yeonjun tenses — but Taehyun doesn’t care. He leans up to press a peck to Yeonjun’s lips before hopping off Beomgyu’s bed entirely and starts to stretch. “So, what’d I miss?” came in Beomgyu’s innocent question.

Taehyun chuckles. He doesn’t feel guilty — Beomgyu is Yeonjun’s boyfriend, not his. He shouldn’t care, so he doesn’t. Plus, if Yeonjun really did want him to stop, they wouldn’t have gone as far enough to make a game out of it with one unspoken rule; not to let anxiety lull you into pulling away. Yeonjun sucks at it, Taehyun notices. “Nothing much,” he says, a little out of tune and breathing heavily. “I was just warming up for basketball practice later.”

Beomgyu buys the lie, and sits down on his bed, where Taehyun and Yeonjun were making out in not even two minutes ago. He watches as Beomgyu presses a peck to the same lips he was devouring earlier. He can’t help but hide a laugh before sitting beside Beomgyu and slinging an arm around him. “Before I can’t control you two lovebirds, how about we actually start working on the school project, hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, what they've been doing is bad, but Yeonjun is starting to cross the line between bad and horrible.

4:25 PM on Mondays through Fridays were Taehyun’s favorite part of the school day, which really doesn't count for much, since it's also the end of the day. Taehyun’s behind the school building, awaiting Yeonjun’s arrival. Its stupid really, but when Beomgyu’s not around, they like to play their little game with the security guard patroling the outskirts of the buildings. They're not supposed to be there in the first place, and showing any form of PDA on the campus is a big No. The thrill of getting caught and getting in trouble is surreal, especially when it's not by your significant other. Behind the building, the grass is almost up to Taehyun's waist and needs a trimming. There's bushes and a few trees, so it's not too hard to be out from the security guard's sight. 

Taehyun notices it's been awfully quiet. Usually the security guard is humming an unfamiliar tune whilst patrolling, or talking way too loud on the phone even if it's a friendly conversation about the weather. It's not as lively for an odd reason. He takes his phone out, wondering why Yeonjun hadn't arrived yet. 4:42, his phone reads. Yeonjun never makes him wait, so he wonders what the occasion is. Maybe it has something to do with Beomgyu. 

Just as he's finished looking through all his friends' stories on Instagram, he feels his phone being snatched from his hands. He rolls his eyes when he sees Yeonjun, and immediately places Yeonjun's hands on his waist, pulling him in close. Taehyun's phone slips from Yeonjun's hand, and it falls onto the ground, but that's the least of Taehyun's worries. Yeonjun's about to lean down to kiss Taehyun, but Taehyun places a finger on Yeonjun's lips. "Why are you late?" He narrows his eyes. Yeonjun pulls Taehyun in closer - closer until their bodies are close together and there's no space between them. "I thought you wouldn't be here," says Yeonjun, honestly. Taehyun gives him a confused look, removing his finger from Yeonjun's lips. He feels a soft caress on his hip, and Yeonjun's leaning down again. "The security guard who watches this area isn't here today. Not sure why they didn't just appoint anyone else though." whispers Yeonjun against Taehyun's lips. Their lips brush every time Yeonjun utters a word, and Taehyun shamelessly closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun's neck. "It's better this way." responds Taehyun, before he closes the last bit of distance between their lips. 

Its rough and sloppy and messy and loud. There's more saliva than anything else, and Taehyun's not sure if this should be classified as a kiss anymore. One of the hands wrapped around Taehyun's waist travels up, underneath Taehyun's shirt. Taehyun shivers at feeling Yeonjun's cold fingers against his hot skin. 

Suddenly, Taehyun pulls away for air. Yeonjun licks his lips softly, before attempting to move away. "Where are you going?" Asks Taehyun shamelessly. Yeonjun usually doesn't leave after just one kiss. But then again, there is no point in continuing anything. The security guard is a no show, so there's no game. "I...have a date with Beomgyu." Says Yeonjun after catching his breath. Taehyun whines almost disappointedly before bringing Yeonjun's face closer to his own. The hand on his back travels back down to his waist. "When?" He asks, tilting his head to kiss Yeonjun at a better angle. 

He doesn't give the other a chance to answer his question and he moves his lips against Yeonjun, nibbling on the other's bottom lip. He feels a hand at his chest pulling him away, so he separates once again. "I have to go. Now." Clarifies Yeonjun, picking up Taehyun's phone which laid forgotten on the floor. Taehyun wipes away some grass that got stuck to the case with a disgusted expression. "Why?" Asks Taehyun, putting his phone in his back pocket. 

"I have a date, with Beomgyu. Right now." Yeonjun's fingers are tapping against his backpack's strap as if he's anxious. 

And suddenly it makes sense. "Yeonjun, what the fuck?" He says, shoving Yeonjun away. Yeonjun almost trips and rubs the spot where Taehyun hit him, but it looks like even Yeonjun knows he deserved it. "You're gross, did you seriously come to kiss me before going on a date!?" He asks, bewildered. Sure, what they've been doing is bad, but Yeonjun is starting to cross the line between bad and horrible. 

Yeonjun only laughs before turning back around, "Its okay." He ruffles Taehyun's wavy hair. It's not okay, Taehyun knows that. But why does Yeonjun make him feel like it is? There's a moment of silence, until Taehyun looks away, scoffing. "Just go. Your boyfriend is waiting for you." 

Yeonjun shoots him another smile, before pressing a peck to Taehyun's cheek, and walking away briskly. Just like that. As if what he has done, and what he's been doing, is completely innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wonders why Yeonjun’s been so affectionate recently. Why he’s been so careless, as if he wouldn’t blink an eye if Beomgyu found out he was cheating.

After basketball practice, Yeonjun and Taehyun are sweaty and tired. Taehyun’s too exhausted to meet Yeonjun in the locker room to makeout as per usual — he instead makes his way to the bleachers, where is backpack is, to gulp down his bottle of water. He’s caught by surprise when Beomgyu greets him, and nearly screams. Beomgyu notices and chuckle. “You hadn’t realized I was here?” asked Beomgyu, patting the seat next to him. Taehyun chuckles softly, before sitting beside Beomgyu. “You’re here for Yeonjun?” 

Beomgyu beams at the mention of the others’ name. He has a bag of cookies clutched to his chest which Taehyun assumes are for Yeonjun. Beomgyu seems like such a good boyfriend, Taehyun isn’t sure why Yeonjun’s cheating. “Where is he?” asks Beomgyu, tapping his foot as if he’s anxious. “Relax,” Taehyun places a reassuring hand on Beomgyu’s thigh, “He’s in the locker room, come on. I’m sure he’ll like them.” Taehyun stands, and Beomgyu lets out a nervous laugh, following right after the other. 

Yeonjun’s shirtless when they see him, and Beomgyu blushes, as if he isn’t accustomed to the sight. Taehyun can’t relate, really. He almost feels bad that he knows more about Beomgyu’s boyfriend’s body than the other does. Nevertheless, Taehyun’s in the changing room beside Yeonjun’s, awaiting for the couple to finish their business, while also getting rid of his sweaty and gross basketball clothes. He’s only able to put his pants on when Yeonjun comes in, still shirtless. “He left?” mouths Taehyun, and Yeonjun nods before taking a seat on the changing room’s bench. 

Yeonjun takes out one of Beomgyu’s cookies, and tilts his head to the side, and Taehyun immediately knows what he wants. It's a little gross what they’re doing with the same cookies Beomgyu baked for Yeonjun, but then again, it's a little gross what Yeonjun and Taehyun have been doing for the longest. 

Taehyun makes himself comfortable on Yeonjun’s lap, and his hands are wrapped around Yeonjun’s neck, as usual. And Yeonjun’s hands are around Taehyun’s waist, as usual. It's a little unsettling how they’ve gotten so used to this — to know the way the other likes to be held, and touched, and kissed, and where. 

Taehyun takes a bite out of the other end of the cookie, and he can’t deny that it's surprisingly good. Its a sugar cookie, and its soft and sweet and melts right in his mouth. He meets Yeonjun’s lips in the middle for a surprisingly soft and chaste kiss. One of Yeonjun’s hand slips from Taehyun’s waist, and then Yeonjun pulls back, and puts another cookie into his mouth. Taehyun’s a little annoyed, as he chases to eat what was separating him from Yeonjun’s lips. Yeonjun only responds with a laugh as he presses closer to Taehyun, so their chests are so close together and touching and it’s a little uncomfortable, but Taehyun doesn’t mind much. He eats that cookie quicker than the last, and Yeonjun seems a little surprised at his eagerness. 

His lips are against Yeonjun’s again, but before he can properly savor Yeonjun’s lips, once again, Yeonjun separates. He instead feels those same lips on his neck, taking the skin between his teeth and sucking, applying pressure to that same area. Taehyun closes his eyes, hands limply falling off Yeonjun’s neck to instead grip around Yeonjun’s waist. Taehyun long ago discovered that the other bruised up easily. Yeonjun is probably going to leave a hickey, but Taehyun doesn’t really care. 

The coach’s whistle from outside interrupts their heated moment, and Taehyun sighs disappointedly. 

Yeonjun lets go of him, and Taehyun hops off his lap to slip his shirt on. Yeonjun gets dressed too, and then takes another one of Beomgyu’s cookies, offering one to Taehyun with an outstretched hand. Taehyun takes the sugar packed thing, and bites into it without a moment of hesitation. He loves anything as long as it has sugar in it. “You don’t like them?” assumes Taehyun, trying to talk between chewing, half wondering if Yeonjun will let him have all the cookies. Yeonjun laughs, swiping his thumb over Taehyun’s lips to collect the crumbs that settled there. He licks it off, and then says, “I do like them.” he confirms. “You just…” He shivers as Yeonjun’s gaze scans him from top to bottom. “You’re cute.” says Yeonjun, kissing Taehyun’s nose. 

Taehyun swallows down the cookie, a little nervous, but he has no time to ask questions as the coach yells for Taehyun and Yeonjun specifically this time, for a team meeting. He wonders why Yeonjun’s been so affectionate recently. Why he’s been so careless, as if he wouldn’t blink an eye if Beomgyu found out he was cheating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very late valentine’s special 😔

“Taehyun!” Beomgyu giggles, running towards the younger boy, holding a plush in his arms which was much bigger than his torso. Taehyun only raises an eyebrow, but a singular noun flashes through his mind when he sees the large object — Yeonjun. 

Despite the fact that on Valentine’s day you wouldn’t expect anyone else besides your boyfriend getting you something, the huge white bunny holding a heart just screams extra, screams Yeonjun. There’s chocolates and a love letter in the rabbit’s clutches too and Taehyun can’t help but bark out a laugh. “Yeonjun sure went all out, huh?” he beams at Beomgyu, who beams back. He sets the rabbit on an empty desk. It’s lunch time and Taehyun was awaiting Yeonjun in the deserted biology classroom. Taehyun wasn’t expecting Beomgyu to come in, and now he’s rather worried Beomgyu knows Taehyun’s and Yeonjun’s make out spot, but he tries not to let it show. 

“I wasn’t expecting him to get me anything,” Beomgyu chuckles lightly. He looks down a little, as if upset. “I don’t know if it's just me, but I feel like he’s been distancing himself from me. Like — Like, we don’t meet at lunch anymore, and I don’t really see him after practice. We don’t walk home together anymore either..” Beomgyu sighs, playing with the plushie’s rabbit ears. 

Taehyun looks away. All of those were Taehyun related reasons. Making out during their lunch period, in the locker room, after school…”Why don’t you leave him then?” Taehyun finds himself asking. He’s not sure if he asked that for Beomgyu’s, Yeonjun’s, or his sake. 

Beomgyu looks over and shrugs. “I love him, Taehyun-ah. It's not that easy.” He pouts. Taehyun wouldn’t know, so he doesn’t comment on anything. “Why do you love him, then?” Taehyun looks over, and Beomgyu makes eye contact with him. “If he’s neglecting you, why do you love him?” Taehyun can see the question processing through Beomgyu’s mind as he looks up the ceiling, what he normally does when he’s asked anything other than a yes or no question Beomgyu was careful and precautious, Taehyun noticed. He never started arguments or continued them..He was the first person Taehyun met who thought before he spoke, and he wasn’t an idiot. But he was too soft, too sensitive. Taehyun thinks that maybe too much thinking was bad — I mean, look at where he ended up. His own boyfriend cheating with one of his closest friends. 

The older then looks at Taehyun once more. “There’s a lot, Taehyun. I love his smile, and how he’s honest, I love how his lips taste like peppermint and fruit, I love how he’s so gentle and always thinks about others before himself..” a lovesick smile takes over Beomgyu’s features, and Taehyu resists to scoff at half the things Beomgyu says. He gives too much credit where it isn’t due. 

Honest my ass, Taehyun thinks, but those aren’t really the words that strike him the most. “His lips taste like peppermint and fruit?” he asks. He understands the peppermint part, because yes, indeed, Yeonjun tastes like peppermint, even in the Summer. But that’s it. Where does Beomgyu get the fruit from? Beomgyu nods eagerly. “Always a different type..He’s so cute.” Mumbles Beomgyu. 

Taehyun’s puzzled. He doesn’t know what to say or how to drift the conversation away from this, but thankfully, the door to the classroom opens and in slips Yeonjun. “Beomie,” Yeonjun smirks, and leans down to kiss Beomgyu’s lips. Beomgyu looks shy, but Taehyun doesn’t miss the way Yeonjun’s eyes flicks to him as they kiss. That bastard, Taehyun realizes. He must’ve told Beomgyu where we hang for lunch...It’s no coincidence. 

Taehyun rolls his eyes, and he’s thankful for Beomgyu who stops the kiss. Yeonjun laughs and sits beside Taehyun, placing the plush he got Beomgyu on his lap. “Do you like it?” Yeonjun puts a lazy smirk on his lips. He hides behind the plush, and makes his voice go high pitched, voicing it. “My name is Beomjun and I want to cuddle Beomgyu to sleep every night! Please think of Yeonjun when you do!” he says, in that same sugar coated voice. Taehyun wants to vomit. He watches the way Beomgyu’s lips quirk up, and he giggles, before shaking his head. “Stop, Yeonjun,” he whines with a smile, looking shy. 

Taehyun rolls his eyes for real this time, and Beomgyu seems to flusters more. Taehyun scoffs and takes out his phone, ready to mindlessly scroll through social media. And he does, as Beomgyu and Yeonjun are immersed in a conversation Taehyun doesn’t care to listen to as he slips his airpods in. But feels a tug on his hand, and he lets his palms do the work, easily intertwining his fingers behind the plush with Yeonjun. Its wrong, with Beomgyu right in front of him, but Taehyun finds it hard to stifle a smile. He shrugs it off as something funny as his phone. 

Yeonjun’s curious hand travels to Taehyun’s thigh slowly, where he caresses the soft skin through the thin cloth of Taehyun’s pants with his thumb. He’s testing dangerous water with Beomgyu in front of them, and Taehyun was on the verge of complying with him, but a shout from the hallway can be heard, even with Taehyun’s airpods on. 

Beomgyu frowns. “Must be Kai,” he mumbles. He leans down and kisses Yeonjun’s cheek. “I’ll see you at the end of the day, Jjuni. Take care of Helado for me, okay?” Beomgyu pats the rabbit’s head, miraculously not getting a peek at the intertwined hands. “Its your turn to carry him around. He doesn’t fit in a locker.” and with that, Beomgyu skips out. Yeonjun doesn’t get a chance to stop Beomgyu, and tell him to stop hanging out with Kai. Kai was a troublemaker, you could say, who had a rather large collection of leather jackets and motorcycle helmets. His parents had as much money as the government collects from annual taxes, and he makes it quite obvious he has a huge crush on Beomgyu. If Yeonjun cared enough, maybe he’d try harder. 

Maybe he’d fight off Kai, or talk with Beomgyu. But he doesn’t, because both Yeonjun and Taehyun know what they’re doing is worse. When Beomgyu shuts the door behind him, Yeonjun nor Taehyun move for a few seconds, both waiting until they’re sure Beomgyu is far away. Taehyun slips his airpods off and puts them away, turning to look at Yeonjun. Then Yeonjun sighs, places Helado on a desk, and opens his arms, inviting Taehyun in his embrace.

“I haven’t kissed you all day,” Yeonjun grunts, and Taehyun sits on his lap. “And that’s a problem?” he asked Yeonjun with raised eyebrows, hands going to cup Yeonjun’s cheeks. Yeonjun smiles cheekily, his own hands wrapping around Taehyun’s waist. “Of course it is,” Yeonjun pushes him in close, their foreheads touching. “Its Valentine’s day, afterall.” Yeonjun whispers against his lips, before slotting them together, moving them against each other, fast, not waiting for Taehyun to catch up.

Taehyun closes his eyes, and presses himself more to Yeonjun. He was also starting to feel the aftermath of not kissing Yeonjun all day, and he’s now kissing Yeonjun almost hungrily. They usually rob at least one kiss — or makeout session, in the morning before class. However, Yeonjun had the Valentine’s day surprise for Beomgyu so he hadn’t met up with Taehyun. Taehyun wouldn’t admit it outloud, but that had left Taehyun to some degree of jealously and disappointment. 

When they separate, Yeonjun dives in for more, but Taehyun shakes his head, and Yeonjun stays put. He has a question for Yeonjun. Ever since Beomgyu described to him what Yeonjun’s lips tasted like… “Yeonjun, when you kiss me, what do you taste?” he asks. Yeonjun’s hands travel down to Taehyun’s waist. “Well, it’s different every day,” he thinks. “What do you eat for breakfast, Taehyun-ah?” 

Taehyun raises a brow. “Fruit?” 

“Bingo.” Yeonjun replies, kissing Taehyun’s forehead. Taehyun rolls his eyes softly, but it makes him feel proud. His taste of fruit had somehow implemented itself on Yeonjun’s mouth, a permanent settling, all for Beomgyu to have the aftertaste of Taehyun’s lips on Yeonjun. Taehyun shivers at the thought. He’s about to lean back in for another kiss, but Yeonjun perks up. “Oh, before I forget,” he mumbles, opening his backpack which was on the floor beside them and grabbing a heart shaped box out. From how close he is, Taehyun can see the faint blush on Yeonjun’s cheeks, can feel it radiate off his skin and he hands over the box of chocolates. 

Taehyun looks up from the box then up to Yeonjun. “I wasn’t aware I had to get you something,” Taehyun panics. “I didn’t — I’m sorry. I don’t really think what we do is romantic so —”

Yeonjun shoves the box in Taehyun’s hands, and Taehyun promptly shuts up. “Gosh, damnit Taehyun, just accept it,” he tells him, lips jutting out in a pout. Taehyun hesitantly takes the box in his hands. “I got it for you because I wanted to. You didn’t need to get me anything. Beomgyu got me a lousy Valentine’s day premade card which says ‘I love you’ and I think that’s fine as is,” Yeonjun kisses Taehyun softly, slow and gently, their lips barely moving against each other. Now Taehyun’s the one blushing. That sure was different and made his stomach flutter from nerves. “Valentine’s day is a lie anyways. This is just a thank you, I guess. For continuing to do this shit with me even if its...bad.” he says. Taehyun nods softly, looking down at the box of chocolate. He remembers mentioning to Yeonjun only once how he loved caramel milk chocolate, and that was the same type in his hands then. Taehyun tries desperately not to catch feelings, but its getting increasingly hard to not do so. 

“Thank you,” Taehyun utters, and wraps his arms around Yeonjun’s neck, burying his face there softly. Surprisingly, Yeonjun wraps his arms around Taehyun’s waist again, pulls him up to embrace him a little closer, and they just...hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry about beomie he’ll get his moment 🤧


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun realizes Beomgyu’s way too good for him, Taehyun’s no good, and he’s unsure of what he’s doing.

“Gyu! Gyu!” Toto squawks the instant the door to Beomgyu’s door is open, flying to the person who opened it at such a rapid speed. It seemed as if the parrot was going to perch straight onto who he supposed was Beomgyu’s shoulder, but he froze midair. 

Yeonjun laughs and walks inside of Beomgyu’s familiar room. “He still hates me, huh?” he asks, watching how Beomgyu easily extends a finger which the parrot perches on. Beomgyu shrugs, before going to sit at his desk which had Toto’s cage perched on top. “He just needs to get used to you,” Beomgyu promises with a sheepish smile. “He’s shy, that’s all.” 

Yeonjun lets out a laugh as he goes to lay on Beomgyu’s bed as if it were his own. He heard some shuffling, and some whining on behalf of Toto, before Beomgyu lays on top of Yeonjun, enveloping his boyfriend into a hug. Yeonjun let’s out a bright smile, leaning up to kiss Beomgyu’s lips, who shies away, before complying. Beomgyu wraps his arm around Yeonjun waist and tucks his head under his chin, nuzzling to the crook of his neck. With a gentle smile, Yeonjun holds onto the other, reaching up to stroke his hair.

They stay warm and content as Beomgyu blows a raspberry into Yeonjun’s neck, making the older let out shy giggles. Even with all the horrible things Yeonjun does behind Beomgyu’s back, he honestly does love him. He’s too kind for his own good, he’s ethereal and warm, and Yeonjun is so lucky to have him. Toto’s squawks make them pull apart once more, as he’s flying around for attention Beomgyu will no doubt give him. 

Yeonjun watches fondly as Beomgyu goes to feed the bird some treats, who has calmed down considerably. He leans back against the wall of Beomgyu’s bed, watching him with a small smile, until he feels something under him. He sits up to see its a Ryan plush. 

Yeonjun lets out a loud laugh, and Beomgyu looks over, ears and neck turning red when he sees the Ryan doll in Yeonjun’s hands. “You told me you weren’t a kid when I got you that bunny plushie,” he points to the Valentine’s gift that Yeonjun had bought for Beomgyu which was resting in front of the rear of Beomgyu’s bed. 

It was flopped to one side, looking sad and neglected because it was simply too large for Beomgyu to sleep comfortably on his bed. Especially when Toto joined him most nights. “I didn’t buy it.” Beomgyu scoffs as he pets down the top of Toto’s head while he’s busy eating out Beomgyu’s hand. “It was a gift.” 

Yeonjun barks out a laugh as he sets it down where he found it — more or less tucked under Beomgyu’s pillow. “Right, suuuure. It’s okay Beomgyu, I really don’t ju—“ 

“Kai gave it to me, hyung,” Beomgyu chuckles nervously, stopping his pets for just a few seconds as he says the words. Toto’s whines for more fills up the silence, and Beomgyu looks down at his parrot sheepishly, following his commands. 

Yeonjun swallows a lump in his throat, hands clenching around the bedsheets. It’s never bothered him before, but the thought that maybe Beomgyu is doing what he’s doing with Taehyun...It makes his stomach twist anxiously. “For Valentine’s day, when he called me, remember?” Beomgyu shrugs, a frown etching on his lips at Yeonjun’s silence. 

Yeonjun lets out a shaky breath. “Why...do you still hang out with him? He’s no good.” Yeonjun shrugs easily, though he feels his anxiety spike up. He knows its stupid to think Beomgyu is cheating on him, but Beomgyu would never assume Yeonjun is cheating, yet here he is. He’s not even sure why it bothers him. His eyes trail over to Beomgyu, who has noticeably gotten more tense. 

“‘He’s no good’?” Beomgyu repeats, scrunching his nose. “Do you not know a single thing about Taehyun? You — you spend so much time together and you don’t even know who his best friend is?” Beomgyu emphasizes the last part, eyes narrowed onto Yeonjun as if he’s genuinely surprised. 

It takes Yeonjun a second, but then he gets it. Kai is best friends with Taehyun. Kai, who lives in detention and skips class, Kai whose rumored to be in a gang, Kai who always smells of sulfur and always has a bruised face. That Kai is best friends with Taehyun? 

Yeonjun doesn’t know much about Taehyun other than the fact that his last name is Kang, he has decent grades, is on the basketball team, and is gay. Maybe he should know more about him, because Beomgyu’s gaze is taunting and he feels so, so much smaller than the other. He deserves it. Beomgyu doesn’t deserve this. And Yeonjun definitely doesn’t deserve him. 

“What do you do with him whenever you ditch me for him anyways?” 

Yeonjun doesn’t allow himself to look up — or maybe it’s because he can’t. His heart is sinking, and he feels sick as if he’s been caught, and he hates himself so, so much. However, they don’t seem to be on the same page. At least Yeonjun hopes so, from the way Beomgyu lets out a sigh, putting his bird back into his cage.

Yeonjun looks up just in time to see him squirt his hands with some hand sanitizer, before going to sit beside Yeonjun. “You shouldn’t do that to him, Yeonjun hyung. You’re leading him on and he really likes you and...and its just not fair. You have a boyfriend, after all.” Beomgyu’s small chuckle afterwards only made Yeonjun’s nerves grow. Yeonjun doesn’t know what happens, but something in him breaks. 

He really doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. His heart wants to stay with Beomgyu. He’s too good from him in any way that’s possible. He loves him, he really does. But recently, his brain wasn’t cooperating. It took two internal battles with himself while he was at the candy store on whether or not to buy Taehyun chocolate. He had picked two chocolates so easily and it was only when he made the line that he had realized he’d bought two instead of one. 

That memory — these memories, of both boys, make his eyes prickle with tears as he buries his face in Beomgyu’s shoulder, letting out all the frustration from the past month and a half. 

Beomgyu soothes his hair, tells him its okay to cry. The fact that Beomgyu doesn’t even know why he’s sad, but is so quick to comfort him makes him feel all the worse. 

He pulls away, from Beomgyu’s touch and his comforting words and just from Beomgyu himself. “I—I’m sorry,” he stutters, voice weak as he desperately wipes away his tears. “I’m a b-bad, no horrible boyfriend and I..” 

But Beomgyu holds onto Yeonjun’s hands, secure and tight. “Don’t worry about me,” he smiles. “This isn’t my moment anyways.” Yeonjun isn’t sure who he saved in his past life, but he’s so damn thankful of their status. He buries his face back into Beomgyu’s neck, Beomgyu who should be forbidden to him. Beomgyu who's way too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very satisfied with this chapter since i wrote it in an hour but i hope its ok 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a crush isn’t that bad when you’re in love, right? At least Beomgyu hopes — no, knows so.

Beomgyu hates the way it lingers. The touch on his shoulder, the secretive smiles in a room full of people, the hushed words spoken between them, and the way his he feels warm when their hands brush. Its like falling in love all over again for the first time. Maybe because this is Kai’s first time, and his giddiness is imprinting itself onto Beomgyu. It’s wrong — Beomgyu knows it is when he’s dating Yeonjun, but if he won’t try anything, there’s really nothing wrong with having a harmless crush. 

Kai doesn’t think so. 

“When are you gonna leave him, Beomgyu hyung?” Kai asks, frown etched on his face as he walked over to where Beomgyu was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria all by himself. Yeonjun used to join him, and they’d spend time there before class started, sharing jokes and secret kisses and holding hands under the table and cursing behind the monitor’s back who would separate them for showing any forms of PDA. 

The thought of this makes a smile graze his lips and makes him get all warm. Yeonjun’s out there doing god knows what and maybe Beomgyu should be a little concerned. He really should be. But those are thoughts for another time. “Good morning, Hyuka.” Beomgyu ignores what Kai says, offering a warm smile and the other stick of his granola bar. 

Kai takes it harshly, and anyone else would have thought it was rude or intimidating but Beomgyu knows better. Kai’s nothing of the sort. Kai sticks the whole bar in his mouth, eye brows furrowed as he looks at Kai. “Gyu—“ 

“Don’t speak while you’re eating, Kai-ah,” Beomgyu says, mostly because he wants Kai to shut up. He loves talking with him, loves being his friend, but the topic of Yeonjun when he’s with Kai is never pleasing. Kai rolls his eyes, shoving the granola bar down his throat, which makes him cough and wheeze. Beomgyu lets out a sadistic laugh, knowing that the younger had this coming for him. Kai shoots him a glare before Beomgyu offers him his water bottle, which Beomgyu had already taken a few sips from today. 

He feels bad that its all he has, but Kai’s next best option is the school water fountain, and well…”Sorry, it’s all I have.” Kai quickly shakes his head, and downs down some water, giving Beomgyu a small smile afterwards. He’s blushing and Beomgyu wonders how anyone would ever find this intimidating. “No, no,” Kai snorts, laying his head on his arm which was rested on the table. “Its fine. How was your morning, Beomgyu hyung?” Kai asks instead, shy smile plastered on his face. 

Beomgyu gives him a shrug. It’s the same as always. “Worse now that I’ve seen your ugly face,” he jokes, shoving Kai away from his shoulder. The other looks amused, sitting up straight now, his own smile grazing his features. “That’s unfortunate ‘cause my day only got better ever since I saw you.” Kai shrugs easily. If Beomgyu has a type for tall, flirty guys who reek of danger — it honestly isn’t his fault. It’s to Beomgyu crazy how similar Yeonjun and Kai are, yet how much they hate each other. 

Beomgyu can’t think of anything smart to say so he opts to shove Kai away instead. Kai lets out a whine this time, and rubs his shoulder. “That actually hurt, Beomgyu-hyung,” he lets out a pout, which by itself is way too cute. Compare that with his sulky eyes gleaming with mischief and his voice gone up an octave. Beomgyu thinks he’ll be a goner if he spends anymore time with Kai and he really wishes he knew where Yeonjun was right now so he could jump into his arms and have him stroke his hair just how he likes it. He wishes he knew so he could gives him a fat kiss on the lips and hug him to his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes although he’s smiling. Kai’s mouth shifts to a smirk as he lets go of the hand on his shoulder. “Think you’ll just have to kiss it better.” he offers. 

Beomgyu barks out a laugh, takes a bite of his gronola bar, and shakes his head. “Seriously Kai? You want a kiss on your shoulder?” 

Kai lets out a small smile, not even bothering to hide his disappointment. “It’s still a kiss though, right?” he smiles, before shrugging lazily. “I can’t really complain in which way it comes as long as it’s from you, huh?” If Beomgyu was blushing, you wouldn’t catch him dead admitting so. Not even if you offered him the universe or the Krabby Patty secret formula. Beomgyu lets out a shy smile before he fakes checking the time. Class starts in ten minutes, but if he walks slow enough he can make it in six, he thinks. “I should really be starting to get to class.” He shifts the conversation so naturally, on instinct. This happened often with Hueningkai. 

“I’ll walk you!” Kai says, already grabbing Beomgyu’s backpack for him, slinging it over his shoulder carefully. Beomgyu blames Kai’s eager eyes, his determined smile, and the flutter in his heart for his response. 

“Sure.” he smiles, throwing away what’s left of his breakfast and leading Kai to his classroom. It’s not that wrong, his crush on Kai, Beomgyu thinks. Its a mere crush, but what he has with Yeonjun is love, right? Right? He thinks it is, anyways. Those are thoughts for another time — Yeonjun thoughts were always thoughts for another time because he never had answers to his questions. He shakes his head. Kai’s just a friend, and he’ll never be anything more than that. Beomgyu should start to think of him that way instead of getting these jitters in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 4 am i should be asleep 
> 
> sorry if it sucks its not proofread


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai misses Taehyun. He's not always there anymore, but he thinks it's alright. Doesn't make them any less of friends but God, sometimes it hurts to be picked over your (self-proclaimed) sworn enemy.

“Why does he have to be so good all the time?” Kai grumbles, stuffing the invitation to Beomgyu’s birthday party into his pocket. It’s a childish glitter envelope, matching the one Taehyun has in his hands, and Kai can’t quite wrap his head around it. Why he isn’t tired of his chasing, he’s not sure. All Beomgyu’s been giving him are mixed signals, but it seems to be exactly that that lulls Kai closer. “You’re telling me,” Taehyun snorts, placing his own envelope neatly into his backpack, a complete 180 from Kai, having received the note just 5 minutes prior, with already more wrinkles than on his grandpa’s forehead. What an odd thought. Yuck. “You know I’ve only spoken to him about ten times and he considers me a close friend?” There’s confusion on Taehyun’s expression and in his tone as he says this, but Kai lets it be. 

“That’s Beomgyu, isn’t it? What makes him so great?” At least Kai thinks so. Well, having so much faith in people isn’t the best trait. You’ll only end up disappointed – and maybe that’s why Beomgyu hasn’t even considered the extra leap in whatever this thing they have is. Kai doesn’t like to believe that being involved in his family’s...organized crime is his fault, but God, what he wouldn’t change for Beomgyu is pitiful. Taehyun only shrugs, doesn’t say anything else. 

They’re on their lunch break. These days, it’s seldom to see Taehyun, but Kai isn’t complaining. Maybe Taehyun just needed a confidence booster. The bright, cherry red hair Kai had bleached from him yesterday makes him stick out like a sore thumb, but Kai thinks he did a good job dying it, and Taehyun looks pretty in whatever, that bastard. 

Taehyun leads them towards the back, and it’s only then Kai realizes they’re leaving the cafeteria. A real shame, really, because the area they were lingering had the faint smell of the expensive vanilla cologne Beomgyu uses, and Kai misses that perfect mix of sweet and strong. “Where to?” 

“A change of scenery. The cafeteria smells like sweaty teenagers and soggy french fries if you haven’t noticed.” Taehyun says. It’s also raining outside which can contribute, and Kai hopes Beomgyu didn't bring his umbrella today so he can swoop in like the heroes from the comic books. They end up at the library, the two best friends taking a seat in the aisle of the Children’s section (why their High School Library had a kid section – Kai doesn’t know. Doesn’t mean the books are bad.)

“This is new.” Kai states, picking a book from the shelf above Taehyun’s head.  _ The Giving Tree.  _ “What is?” Taehyun mumbles, leaning back to rest his head. Kai boredly flips through the pages. He vaguely remembers this book from first grade, a real classic, but one he’s never understood. How could someone be so selfless enough, have no dignity or self respect, to give something up for anyone else?

Well, Kai’s ought to shut up before the stump grows a couple arms and starts to point and laugh at his hypocrisy. But love isn’t like that, kind of – not his. He just wants the best for whomever he loves, be it Taehyun or his sister or Beomgyu. “Hmm, lunch at the library. Your red hair...I don’t know; maybe actually hanging out with your dear old friend Kai you’ve neglected?” 

Kai’s focused on flipping through the pictures, and he doesn’t hear it, but he knows Taehyun done another one of his silent snorts paired with an eye roll. “You sound extremely petty right now, Kai.”

Kai tries not to feel offended. “Petty? Sorry Mr. ‘I’ll spend all my lunch periods with the guy I have no chance with and break my own heart.’” Kai’s not dumb. Though he doesn’t know exactly what happens during Taehyun’s and Yeonjun’s...lunch dates, he knows none of it is strictly platonic. He’s determined to find out though. Yeonjun’s a bastard, and if Kai finds he’s been playing his best friend  _ and  _ future husband at the same time, the matador doesn’t need to do much waving. He looks up to see Taehyun tensed up, and his curiosity is beyond piqued, but you always have to take things slow with Taehyun.

“A-aren’t you doing the same thing? You look so goddamn pitiful following Beomgyu around like a dog, you know that, right? Is all you wanna be, a rebound?” Shifting the blame to one another isn’t going to get them anywhere, but since when has logic stopped Kai from doing stupid things? “I could be asking you the same question, Hyun. Really, think about what  _ you’re _ doing. At least I know I deserve Beomgyu. Yeonjun isn’t even worth your glance.” 

Taehyun looks fidgety, and it’s making Kai nervous, too. He doesn’t want to fight, but it’s ridiculous at this point. “You know, right?” 

Kai frowns, “That you like him? We’ve been over this.” 

Kai can see Taehyun swallow. “I’ve... been trying to get over it but, I don’t know Kai, it’s not...Working. Even if I – even if I stay away from him, I can’t. And it’s not even his fault, you know?” Kai gets it, but he doesn’t know. Staying away from Beomgyu is hard. He’s all Kai ever wanted, all Kai even dreamed of, who the cares if it’s a dumb high school crush? If sweethearts don’t last? If it doesn’t work out, at least he can love him for a while. But quite frankly, there’s no appeal to Yeonjun that makes it possible for Kai to see his best friend’s perspective. 

“Then just, stop.” He offers his meek advice, but Taehyun takes it, considers it, and he never laughs like Kai expected him to. Never calls him an idiot. “I have... something to tell you,” Taehyun swallows, “It uhm, has to do with Yeonjun, and you might –  _ will _ think differently of me but, I wanna be honest.” His words are coming from his heart, Kai can tell, so he lets him continue. “For uh,” Taehyun starts, then stops, looking off to the side. “I guess maybe uhm, t-two? Two months, I’ve been kind of…” Kai can tell Taehyun’s nervous, so he offers a half smile. “The bells about to ring,” he points out, “Gather your thoughts and tell me later, yeah?” He hums, placing the book roughly around where he found it. Taehyun nods along, and Kai playfully swings an arm over his shoulder, “Come on, let’s go to class.” 

Kai’s curious, no doubt, but he doesn’t want Taehyun to tell him something he’s so nervous about. He’s fine not knowing for a while. However weird their friendship is, how much they nag at each other, it doesn’t matter, not really. They’re there for each other, and sometimes, being there just means looking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. it's been so long since an update??? im disappointed with this chapter, and the fic in general past chapter 3, but i might as well finish it as it's one year anniversary is coming up (crazy, right?). sorry for the inconsistent updates, and if anyones still reading, thank you for sticking along! :)
> 
> this chapter might not make much sense, but it takes place a day after last chapter, and chapter 5 was about 2 days before chapter 6. sorry if this is confusing – basically, they're on the last week of feburary to put things into perspectives and have a consistent time line


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with Kai, Taehyun's set on ending his exchange with Yeonjun. Yeonjun seems to have other plans, but they end up working together for a common goal.

Taehyun doesn’t even flinch when he feels a hand ruffle his hair. “Whoa,” he can hear Yeonjun’s breathless voice, probably from their last game. Taehyun had really tried his best to avoid any conversation with Yeonjun beforehand, but no matter how many times he planned this meeting (or rather the lack of it), Yeonjun didn’t follow the script the way Yeonjun in his head did. “When you’d get it done? Almost couldn’t recognize you until half way in the second game,” Yeonjun chuckles, removing his hand from the shorter boy’s hair. Taehyun takes a small sip from his water bottle, trying to seem as indifferent as possible though he’s anything but. “On Friday,” he says as he walks towards the bleachers to stuff his water bottle away, maybe loose Yeonjun too, but like the dirt on the bottom of Taehyun’s running shoes, he just sticks by him. 

“I didn’t notice.” Yeonjun seems to have a fixation with his hair, ruffling it once again, and Taehyun hates how he’s too weak to stop it because it’s Yeonjun,  _ c’mon _ . Maybe if he were a tougher man he would. “It’s so soft considering you bleached it. Well, not  _ that _ soft ‘cause it’s dead, but y'know, better than how mine is keeping up.” Taehyun allows his eyes to shift up to Yeonjun’s hair. His former blue hue is now mellowing into a green, and his black roots are growing out, but somehow, he still looks amazing and nothing like a hair mess. Unfair. 

“Mhm.” He says, before he shakes his head, which makes Yeonjun’s intruding fingers depart. There’s an awkward silence then. More than that, actually, because God, does Taehyun know how much more Yeonjun would like to say, and he’s just avoiding it all – the conversation and questions and formalities after that but can you blame him? Sometimes it’s so hard to keep your heart in check when Yeonjun says something like – “It looks beautiful on you. Now you just look like a cherry. Cherry Tyun.” Yeonjun offers a smile, and Taehyun no longer understands this game. 

“This... Has to stop.” He mumbles abruptly, shifting focus as he props himself up on the bleachers. He doesn’t play in the next game, the final game, but Yeonjun does, to Taehyun’s relief. They can end this conversation short and then never see each other again, maybe.“What does?” Yeonjun inquires, raising an eyebrow as he stuffs his hands into his pocket. Somehow, Taehyun’s eyes grow soft, “Don’t play dumb with me, Jun.” 

Yeonjun grows silent, and his gaze travels down to the floor. He looks like a child. “Beomgyu invited me to his party,” Taehyun speaks up again. “No... no funny business. And none after that either, okay? Of course I’m gonna go, I’m his friend, sort of. And you’re gonna go because he’s your boyfriend. I don’t want you breaking his heart on his birthday, or at all anymore.” Taehyun’s aware that if any of the other members of the basketball team overheard their conversation, they’d be done for. But they’re all a little afraid of Taehyun, and who isn’t intimidated by Yeonjun? 

“Right,” Yeonjun says, “So, we’re really ending this?” He asks, so innocently, as if he were just asking if the basketball game was over. Taehyun hates the way he hesitates, “Yeah.” He sighs

through his nose. Yeonjun looks up, and the eye contact they made makes a shiver run down Taehyun’s spine. The next question catches him off guard entirely, “And, and you don’t want to… keep going?” 

Taehyun swallows, hesitates, but he can’t really keep the truth in when Yeonjun looking up with pretty eyes and fills him up with hope he never wished for. Hope for what? Even Taehyun doesn’t know and he started this messed up dynamic. “No,” he breathes, he lies, but he knows he did a bad job at doing so, and Yeonjun knows it to.There’s another a look in his eyes Taehyun can’t decipher – probably pity – but paired is a pretty smile, “See you after the game?” 

It’s not a question, so Taehyun doesn’t respond. He supposes the decision has been made for him, but even now he’s not quite sure how this all works. He fidgets with his hands, before inhaling a breath, and decides to give up. Taehyun knew he wouldn’t get far anyway.

  
  
  


Taehyun’s not sure how it ended up like this, but he’s in the old classroom with Yeonjun again, getting dragged into a sweet kiss, and, he’s just the worst, isn’t he? They’re like magnets. And while they’ve both been North these past few days, avoiding confrontation and conversations for reasons Taehyun does not know, Taehyun’s gone South again, and that just so happens to be towards Yeonjun. 

There’s something different this time, though. Maybe it’s the way Yeonjun’s cupping his cheeks, or the way he pulls away to kiss Taehyun's cheeks and nose and forehead before diving in again, or the way the brush of their lips is so gentle, that it’s driving Taehyun utterly insane. He taps Yeonjun’s wrist twice, before the other is carefully moving away with a confused look. “What?” He mumbles, one of his hands gently resting on Taehyun’s waist. They haven’t been kissing for long, but Taehyun’s breathless. 

“It’s–” and he’s choking on his own words, unsure what to say.  _ Why are you being so gentle? Why do you act like you care?  _ “I want to stop.” It’s vague enough to leave them both confused. He’s not sure if he’s talking about now or in general, but he supposes it wouldn’t matter since things won’t be the same the minute he steps out the classroom. He’s too bashful to stare into Yeonjun’s eyes, meet his gaze, because now it feels so much more private then at the gym. He feels so much more vulnerable, things feel so much more intimate. Yeonjun doesn’t say anything, caresses his cheek for a second, and Taehyun really wants to stand up, leave, do something, but his brain never cooperates with his intentions. 

It’s an accident when he flinches away from Yeonjun’s kiss, sharp and harsh enough for him to hear Yeonjun trip forward and hit his ankle against the metal of a desk. When he looks up, he realizes Yeonjun was leaning in for a kiss on his forehead, and for some reason, it hurts. “Sorry,” he chokes out, watching as Yeonjun moves to sit on the desk across from him. “It’s fine,” he says, there’s a reassuring smile on his lips, but it doesn’t even reach his cheeks. Things feel awkward. “You told me to stop, anyway.” 

Taehyun bunches up the hem of his shirt, not having anything else to do or say, or keep his mind distracted from this conversation. “Not like that,” he mumbles, but he’s not sure what that means. Yeonjun doesn’t ask. 

“I kind of... don’t want this to end.” Yeonjun’s word hang alone in the air for a couple beats, because Taehyun isn’t sure how to interpret any of this. “I have to go.” Is all he says, like a rejection of some sort, but he’s not sure what he’s saying no to. Yeonjun chuckles, “You know this is the part where I confess my long term crush on you, right?” 

Taehyun offers a half smile though his heart is erratically pulsing, telling him to do stupid things and he desperately needs to calm down. He chuckles nervously, “Aren’t I supposed to leave? Isn’t that what happens in the movies?” Things feel less awkward now, maybe now that they both have clarity on one thing, but the atmosphere’s still tense. 

“Not in the books,” Yeonjun laughs, scooting towards the edge of his desk. “The author gets tired at some point. So let me have this, yeah?” 

Taehyun doesn’t feel the flutters in his stomach, he isn’t grinning from ear to ear. Instead, he feels sort of sad, disappointed. Maybe it’s because these confessions won’t matter when he leaves. Still, his heart is pounding. Embarrasingly so, his infuation with Yeonjun has never really stopped since his freshman year. “I’ll see you, Jun,” the affectionate nickname slips out easily, but it makes a pretty shade of pink heat up Yeonjun’s ears, so it’s not that bad. It’ll probably be the last time he’ll be able to use it, anyway.

“Do you have to?” 

Taehyun hesitates before deciding on the truth, “I  _ want _ to.” 

Taehyun can tell that hurt, though it wasn’t his intention. 

“Can I have a kiss before you leave?” Yeonjun asks, and of course Taehyun not going to say no. He hops off the desk and leans up just the slightest to press a kiss to Yeonjun’s nose, then his left cheek, then his lips, and of course it’s slow and soft, and even sweeter than before. Maybe because it has real meaning, their continued series of separation just to meet back in the middle. Maybe because their feelings are out now. Maybe because they finally understand. 

A couple minutes later, Yeonjun slides off the desk, almost knocking them both over. When Yeonjun steadies them, he just pulls Yeonjun into a warm embrace. It’s not a goodbye because they’re both not going anywhere, but it’s a conclusion of sorts. Taehyun buries his neck into Yeonjun’s shoulder, inhales a deep breath, and he feels secure in his hold. He feels safe and wrapped and warm, doesn’t care if Yeonjun’s peppermint breath lingers in his mouth, or if Yeonjun’s spicy cologne stays in his sweater even after a couple washes. There’s a kiss pressed to the top of his head as Yeonjun sways them in the tight embrace. “See you.” He whispers, cups Taehyun’s face again and settles the final kiss on Taehyun’s forehead. Taehyun  smiles, though he knows tears are gonna form in his eyes soon, but Yeonjun’s misty eyed too. It’s a lost opportunity, what they had, but at least it was memorable no matter how dirty their history will be. 

“Okay.” Taehyun breathes, stays in the embrace for a couple moments longer, before he gathers his backpack and leaves the old classroom wordlessly. At least he accomplished what he wanted, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa
> 
> not really a double update because i posted chapter 7 at 1 am and 10 at almost 11pm but hey! 
> 
> this is the last we'll see of these two for a While but they got to resolve somethings, no?  
> maybe somethings are better left off on goodbyes and maybes 
> 
> i still have so much more planned for this ff, so hopefully i can push out an update for next week? i wont keep my hopes up lmao anyway thanks bye! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Beomgyu's planning his own birthday party. Sounds fine until he starts to freak out because – whoa? He's never done this before. Now he's having a quiet break down over what to wear, and his boyfriend is absolutely no help.

“Beomgyu, you look fine,” Yeonjun absentmindedly murmurs, letting his eyes glance up at his boyfriend for a split second before looking back down to his phone. Beomgyu had gotten him into a mobile game called Cookie Run, which Beomgyu had gotten into from Kai, and that’s all Yeonjun’s been playing these past few days. It would have been sort of annoying if it also wasn’t sort of endearing, but right now, it’s falling on the annoying radar. Can’t Yeonjun at least spare him a glance? “Just fine?” Beomgyu pouts, setting his black dotted jean jacket on the head of his desk’s chair. 

He knows he’s being difficult, but it’s his nineteenth birthday, as well as the first one he’s planned all by himself. Even something as simple as picking an outfit is a hard task, alright? Hell, he doesn’t even  _ know _ the dress code. Apparently he’s said that aloud because Yeonjun snorts, “Beomgyu, you  _ are  _ the dress code.”  _ Gee, thanks, Yeonjun. So helpful,  _ Beomgyu thinks bitterly.

“Hey look, you’re the birthday boy. No ones gonna judge you on what you wear on  _ your  _ birthday, it should be the other way around, really.” Yeonju murmurs. Beomgyu doesn’t feel assured in the slightest, yet he humors Yeonjun with a chuckle. “Sure, Jjuni,” Beomgyu sighs, before facing his closet once again and disorganizing it more than it already was – pulling out sweaters and coats and hoodies and fancy button up shirts his mom forces him to keep in there. 

He’s not sure why he’s so nervous about his own birthday party. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s the one planning it, or because it’s sort of a law to look  _ good  _ since there’s no doubt the event will be on everyone's story. Snapchat, Instagram, begrudgingly,  _ Twitter  _ stories, and no doubt Facebook where his grandparents will most definitely be lurking. What if he’s 25 and finishing college, applying for his first real job as a music producer, and they reject him because the outfit he wore on his nineteenth birthday party was too  _ scandalous?  _ Or maybe they’ll reject him because the decoration was God tier  _ awful, _ which will most definitely be certain if Beomgyu hadn’t begged Ryujin and Kai to help with decorations (more begging his dear cousin Ryujin, but he knows she would have agreed even if he hadn’t. He’ll humor her though).

He’s worrying over things that are illogical, certainly unrealistic, something not even worth a chuckle at it’s stupidity, but he’s just nervous, okay? He’s not used to planning events, and these days it's way easier to let Yeonjun pick an outfit for him, since the older is obsessed with doing so (not that Beomgyu’s really complaining; but  _ shush _ ). It just so happens to suck said boyfriend is adamant on being useless at the moment. 

Yeonjun seems to realize how terrible of a boyfriend he’s being after Beomgyu shuffles so more in his closet,  _ Fucking finally,  _ Beomgyu thinks when Yeonjun sets his phone down, but the annoying Cookie Run music is still playing, meaning he’s obviously about to get back to it. Kai was just the same the first week of playing Cookie Run, the game’s addicting as shit, Beomgyu will admit. “What’s wrong, babe?” Yeonjun asks, eyebrows furrowed, and it’s then Beomgyu wishes they had some sort of soulmate telepathy so he didn’t have to voice his concerns aloud. 

“Nothing just – not sure what to wear. I feel like I’ve worn the same thing three thousand times over.” Which is a complete lie since Beomgyu has enough clothes to last him three years if he doesn’t add anything new to his closet – which is unlikely.

Apparently they do have a soulmate telepathy, because the Cookie Run music abruptly stops, then there’s shuffling and suddenly Yeonjun’s hands are sliding around his waist. “Mhmm, and you’ll look amazing three thousand times over. Tell me what’s really wrong, honey.” 

It’s that dumb pet name – no, not  _ pet name –  _ nickname, adjective, whatever the fuck, it always has Beomgyu’s cheeks lighting up embarrassingly. He had once complained to Yeonjun about how they sounded like an old married couple when he said that, how annoying it was, but Yeonjun, that bastard, could read between the lines to know just how much he liked it. 

That’s Yeonjun’s most annoying quality, just how he knew  _ everything  _ without Beomgyu as much as muttering out a peep. Yeonjun wonders if Beomgyu knows about his crush on Kai, briefly. He also wonders if Yeonjun didn’t bring it up because was fine with it. And...maybe if Yeonjun would be open to the idea of a pol–  _ Stop right there, Beomgyu. You’re in a relationship, you’re happy with it, you don’t like anyone, and anyway, Yeonjun and Kai are never going to get along how you want them to. _

“It’s nothing,” He repeats dumbly, and that’s when Yeonjun drags him back over to his bed. They fall easily into a cuddle session, Beomgyu’s body tucked into Yeonjun’s, his face buried in Yeonjun’s neck, their legs intertwined, and Yeonjun’s hands softly carding through his hair. “Darling,” another one of those cursed names, “Really, tell me what’s wrong. Is it the party? Are you nervous about it? It’s your birthday party, you know that right?”

Beomgyu hums into Yeonjun’s neck, “I know.” 

“And all your favorite people are gonna be there. No strangers, no surprises, just the people who love you most,” Yeonjun says fondly, now pressing a kiss to Beomgyu’s head. Well, Beomgyu supposes that’s true. But he has this erratic tendency to overthink, over analyze, get nervous and shy and terribly anxious around even his favorite people. He doesn't get it, often doesn’t understand himself, but that’s one of his biggest un-understandable qualities. “Everything’ll be fine.” He promises, and for once, Beomgyu finds reassurance in those words. There’s no reason for Yeonjun to lie to him anyway.

“Yeonjun, I love you.” He says, just because he feels like saying it, just because it sounds right coming from his mouth, his stomach always with it’s familiar fluttery twinkle when he says it. 

“And I love you more, my baby bear.” He hums.

“Not true,” Beomgyu teases. He’s being brought out of Yeonjun's chest then, and a small peck is being pressed to his nose. 

“Maybe not.” Yeonjun cackles, and it’s only reasonable Beomgyu cheekily brings the other into a headlock, while he whines and complains, preaching about  _ honesty.  _ Beomgyu laughs, harder than he has in a couple of days, harder than he has in a while. God, when was the last time they hung out like this? Before Taehyun walked into their life and decided to cling himself to Yeonjun, that’s for sure. But things have shifted recently. He’s been getting more Yeonjun time, both before and after school. It feels like December again, feels like the beginning of their relationship when they were both too clingy to not let go of each other, but no longer too shy to kiss without bumping noses. He likes that feeling of novelty all over again. 

“You sleeping over?” Beomgyu asks when they’ve calmed down, now lazily sprawled on his bed and playing a Cookie  Run race together. He’s not sure why he bothers asking. Yeonjun may be about to graduate from High School, but being the only child doesn’t ever stop his parents from constantly worrying over _everything_.

“Maybe If I ask after 9 they’ll think it’s too late to say no,” Yeonjun suggests with a cackle. They’ve only had a sleep over twice, both times before they got into a relationship. Supporting as Yeonjun’s parents were, they did not take it easy with Beomgyu, much to Yeonjun’s embarrassment, Beomgyu’s dissatisfaction, and his own parent’s amusement. 

“Or if you stay without asking at all,” Beomgyu snorts, wondering how that will go. 

“Are you personally uninviting me to your birthday party?” Yeonjun asks, voice laced with mirth. 

Beomgyu only barks out a loud laugh. “Maybe.” Their conversation gets interrupted by another wrestling match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hey cris, werent you gonna update this last week?" 
> 
> well, yeah, and i wrote it and everything, but then i got hooked on an anime just as i was about to publish it...and well, you know what happened next. its called "given" i really reccommend it! im sure you'll like it if you like music animes! 
> 
> this chapter was literally just fluff and a bitter gyu, but i have direction with this! aaaa maybe i'll update this week, we'll see..i definetely wanna finish this before december 7th but that's probably not going to happen lol...anyways, thanks bye :>

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn’t really have a plot, just a bunch of short drabbles woven together, but i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
